<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream’s Little Secret by Welp_here_we_go_again</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794182">Dream’s Little Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welp_here_we_go_again/pseuds/Welp_here_we_go_again'>Welp_here_we_go_again</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welp_here_we_go_again/pseuds/Welp_here_we_go_again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream’s has been hiding something about himself from his roommates. It was about time they found out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream’s Little Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream sighed as he leaned his face against his hand, elbow resting on the kitchen table. Sapnap had gone into his rut, causing the sink to be littered with dirty dishes. 9:27pm. </p>
<p>It scares Dream when George or Sapnap goes into rut, with him secretly being an omega, their pheromones can force him into heat if he breathes them in. And if they find out that he is an omega, they could kick him out or start to hate him for lying. </p>
<p>“Hey,” George greeted as he walked in the kitchen. <br/>“Good morning,” Dream said in turn. George smiled at him and grabbed a glass from the cupboard, he grabbed ice and poured himself a glass of water.</p>
<p>George sat beside him as they fell into a comfortable silence, only interrupted by a loud moan from Sapnaps room.</p>
<p>George turned to him offering an awkward laugh before getting up to go check on Sapnap, plugging his nose so that Sapnap’s rut doesn’t trigger his.</p>
<p>“Sapnap,” George said as he knocked on his door. “Do you need anything?” </p>
<p>Dream walked behind George, also covering his nose, to protect himself from the pheromones. “Yeah,” Sapnap called from his room. George nodded at Dream and turned to hide in his own bedroom. Dream did the same and laid on his bed, shoving a suppressant in his mouth and swallowing it dry. </p>
<p>The heavy pheromones seeping from Sapnap’s room had taken effect on him, much more than George. Because Dream is an Omega he’s a lot more sensitive than George; an alpha. So the suppressants only slightly help, at least preventing him from light pheromones of an alpha. If Dream were to be in the same room as Sapnap, he would most likely start dripping slick. Dream shuddered at the thought of it.</p>
<p>Dream felt a bit guilty, lying about him being an alpha and all, but he had never found the right time to tell them the truth. Always nearly curling up on himself because of the dread that filled his gut, thinking of their disappointed, angry, or even disgusted faces. Being an omega wasn’t shameful, but lying to his best friends and roommates definitely was. </p>
<p>Dream let out an exhausted exhale as he sunk into the sheets. His eyes felt heavy as the cool air of their house tickled his nose. He fell asleep, curled up in his bed. </p>
<p>                                   ()()()</p>
<p>Dream peeled his eyes open as the sun leaked in through his window. He turned the clock on his bedside table 6:36am. Shit. Why is he up this early? He threw a blanket over his head and clenched his eyes shut, attempting to fall back asleep. It wasn’t working. </p>
<p>Dream let out a groan and dragged himself out of bed. Opening his door he walked into the bathroom, drowsy. He brushed his teeth and rinsed his face. Turning around he faced a clueless Sapnap, who’s eyes also widened upon seeing him.</p>
<p>“Sorry, didn’t know you were in here,” Sapnap  said, speech slurred because of his rut, as Dream slapped a hand over his nose.</p>
<p>“‘s fine,” Dream mumbled into his hand. He attempted to walk past Sapnap but was stopped by him grabbing his arm. Dream hissed at the tight grip as Sapnap pulled Dream towards him.</p>
<p>“Why do you smell like that, Dream?” Sapnap whispered as he sniffed him. Dream panicked. The suppressants were failing, as he inhaled even more of Sapnap’s pheromones. </p>
<p>“L-like what?” Dream stuttered out, attempting to yank his arm away from Sapnap. He was unsuccessful, as the Alpha pheromones were now overpowering.</p>
<p>“You smell good,” Sapnap said, voice husky and rough. Sapnap buried his head in Dream’s neck, inhaling.</p>
<p>“Sapnap? What are you doing?” George said suddenly, yanking Dream away from Sapnap. Dream fell onto George, leaning into his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Smell him, George! Tell me he doesn’t smell like an omega!” George peeled Dream off of him, leaning down and sniffing Dream. Surprised, George grabbed Dream’s shoulders, shoving him backwards and taking the view in. Dream looked wrecked. Flushed face, panting and sweating, eyes dazed and glazed over with want.</p>
<p>He was in heat.</p>
<p>“Dream,” George said, his tone was now laced with lust, Sapnap’s pheromones forcing him into rut. “Dream, you need to tell me right now that you’re okay with this.”</p>
<p>George grabbed Dream by the chin, looking Dream in the eyes. “It’s fine, George, I want this,” Dream said. Dream was not yet in heat, so he could still think rationally, besides he’s had his fantasies of this. George making a mess of him from behind, or Sapnap uses his mouth to pleasure himself. </p>
<p>George growled, releasing a gust of pheromones, picking Dream up; bridal style. “Bed,” George stated simply. Sapnap nodded. </p>
<p>Dream was placed onto the bed, with more care since George is holding back. Sapnap crawled behind Dream wrapping his arms around his waist and shoving his nose into Dream’s neck, licking and biting, making Dream whine and moan softly. George climbed on top of Dream and grabbed his shorts and taking them off with ease, doing the same with Dream’s boxers. </p>
<p>George reeled at the sight, his Alpha screaming at him. Dreams freckled tan thighs covered with slick, shaking slightly. George growled at the sight, leaning down and biting Dream’s thigh. Dream released a moan, making George’s dick twitch. </p>
<p>“Turn around,” Sapnap growled at Dream. Dream turned, facing Sapnap, obediently. Sapnap pulled his member out of it’s confines, pushing the head against Dream’s plush lips. “Suck.” He commanded. Dream’s eyes widened before he composed himself, and started licking from the base to his tip. Sapnap moaned, placing his hand in Dream’s hair. Dream started to bob his head up and down on the length before he gasped and started to gag as George inserted a digit into his rear. </p>
<p>“Oh- Mnnh! George!” Dream moaned as George twisted and curled his finger inside of him. George added another finger as Dream’s rim loosened, him being an Omega, he was a lot easier to prep than a beta or alpha. </p>
<p>A few minutes after George added his third finger, Dream started to whine, “‘m ready, please!! Need you inside- Ah!” Dream let out a silent scream as George bottomed out inside of him. George George Panted as he waited for Dream to adjust to his girth. </p>
<p>“You’re doing so good, doll,” George whispered into Dream’s ear, causing Dream to shudder at the sweet words. </p>
<p>“You- Move please,” George complied, slowly pulling out before quickly thrusting back inside, making Dream scream out in ecstasy. </p>
<p>“I didn’t tell you to stop,” Sapnap said, roughly grabbing Dream by his hair, shoving Dream towards his midsection. Dream started lapping at his member, covering it in his saliva before going down on it, once again bobbing his head. </p>
<p>Sap’s eyes rolled back as Dream moaned around his dick; George hitting his prostate. “Th-There! Right there!” Dream screamed, pulling off Sapnap for air, before diving down again. </p>
<p>“You like that, Omega?” George said, pounding into him, even faster, coming closer to his release. Dream was completely at the mercy of the Alphas, screaming and moaning as they used him for their own pleasure, lying in a puddle of his own cum. Sapnap, also close to his release, started to buck into Dream’s mouth, making Dream gag. </p>
<p>Dream started moaning even louder, if that was even possible, as stars filled his vision. Releasing, he screamed, coming all over George’ sheets. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Sapnap moaned, spilling over at the sight of the omega coming untouched, from being used by him and George.</p>
<p>George, also ready to come, started thrusting at a rapid pace. Wet noises, moans and sounds of skin slapping together filled the room. George’ room reeked of both Alpha and Omega pheromones, and sex. </p>
<p>George finally pulled out, moaning, coming on Dream’s arched back, the tightness of Dream’s hole, his whining and squirming caused from the overstimulation making George lose composure. </p>
<p>Dream collapsed into Sapnap’s chest, panting and crying from all the pleasure. Sapnap and George were also panting, attempting to catch their breath as they stared down at the Omega.</p>
<p>“We need to clean up,” George stated, breathily, “We’ll talk about this later.” He pulled Dream up, once again holding him bridal style, looking at Sapnap, jerking his head towards the bathroom, silently telling him to follow. Sapnap got up, following George.</p>
<p>Once they showered, they laid in bed, sandwiching Dream as they slept. They could talk later, now they needed to rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I proofread this a billion times so I hope everything is good :) Also this is my first fic in a while so I’m very proud of it</p>
<p>Also I really appreciate constructive criticism so...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>